In the name of Hyne
by arikakun
Summary: Four years after the defeat of Ultimecia, rumors of her power and Adel's power are resurfacing, another unknown sorceress waits in the darkness, will she stay silent or will she act? To prevent another disaster Balamb has been called in to take care of the issue, but what happens when the SeeDs themselves are targets? SeiferxOC, hinted SquallxOC, IrvinexOC
1. Ex-Knight

**-Balamb Garden, Headmaster's Quarters-**

"Headmaster…" a young woman with long flowing ebony hair stood in front of Squall Leonhart's dark cherry wood desk.

"You don't have to be so formal," Squall replied as he turned around to face her.

"Well you know how Rinoa feels about me," She replied with a small laugh.

"Well… whatever," Squall replied. The young woman looked at Squall, giving him her full attention.

"Go find him," Squall said.

"His actions have been pardoned in Balamb,"

"Do I have to? You know how he was to me…well mostly Shizuka," The young woman sighed.

"I took most of his pranks, jokes and whatever, and yes you do have to," Squall said as he sat on the edge of his desk. The young woman sighed again.

"Besides…if the information you got from your sister is true…then we're going to need all the help we can get," Squall said as he began to think. The woman nodded.

"Do I need to take anyone with me?" the young woman asked.

"You can take whoever you want," Squall replied.

"Ok then I'm leaving now," The woman said and headed towards the door.

"Akira," Squall said. Akira stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Don't rough him up…too much," Squall said as a small smirk appeared on his face. Akira also smirked.

"Yes Sir…although I'll try not to…don't hold me to it Squall," She said and walked out.

* * *

"Why the hell do I gotta go? I don't want to see that bastard no ways!"

"Zell calm down. Sheez," Akira said as she tried to focus on driving, they were transported to the Island of Centra and were now driving in one of the provided transportation vehicles.

"No!" Zell exclaimed.

"Then why did you come?" Akira asked. Zell instantly quieted down.

"Cuz…I can't say no to you…and you worked my weakness," Zell said. Akira laughed a bit.

"Hey! DON'T LAUGH!" Zell yelled.

"Maybe Shizuka should have come too," Akira chuckled.

Everyone in their friendship circle knew that he had the hots for Shizuka. She was Akira's near twin, but the sweet, cute, girly side. She balanced out Akira's spicy sultry-ness. Zell remained quiet and blushed.

"You're so cute Zelly," Akira said as she stopped in front of a fairly old building. Zell blushed harder, that was Shizuka's name for him. Zell looked up at the building his mouth slightly hanging open.

"This is…," Zell started.

"The Orphanage," Akira completed.

"Is he here? " Zell asked with an excited tone as he got out of the vehicle and looked at the ruins, this is all what's left of his childhood home.  
It had been fours years since they had rediscovered it, and since then he had not returned.

"That's what Cid and Edea said," Akira said as she also got out of the vehicle.

"Why would he…oh…never mind," Zell started but quickly stopped as he looked around.

"Let's just find him and go," Akira said as she walked into the most stable looking building, Zell followed after her.

"Seifer Almasy!" Akira called out as she walked into the building.

"Yo Seifer, you here?" Zell called out after her. There was silence in the orphanage. Zell looked at her then looked around.

"Are you sure he's here?" Zell asked.

"Yeah why would they lie?" Akira said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Aki-" Zell started.

"Stay down here and look for him, I'll look up stairs," Akira said as she began to ascend the stairs. Zell watched her, but quickly looked away, she was wearing her uniform today, a skirt. He sighed heavily and began to search around.

* * *

Akira cautiously walked on the floor, making sure the floor didn't creak. Her ears were working on full power, she could easily hear Zell walking around down stairs, the birds chirping outside, but not the footsteps behind her.

_Creak…_

Akira quickly turned around ready to strike but bumped into someone's chest, a scent of man filled her nose.

"Nice one girly," a deep voice echoed through her ears. She recognized the voice, it was her target, Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer," Akira said as she stepped back calming herself down from the adrenaline burst. Seifer quickly looked over Akira and smirked.

"Are you lost little girl? You're pretty far from Balamb…you might get eaten by a wolf," Seifer said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I'm a wolf tamer," Akira replied.

"Oooh...a spicy wolf tamer never would of thought," Seifer quipped. Akira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Zell I found him!" Akira yelled. Seifer looked towards the stairs as he heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs, Zell tripped but caught himself.

"Well Well Well, never thought I would see you again…oh and nice entrance chicken," Seifer said as he chuckled.

"Aw hell…not that again," Zell rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that, you know you missed me," Seifer teased.

"You know what-" Zell started.

"Look Zell, Chill out," Akira said

"Yeah Zell…chill out," Seifer teased while mocking Akira.

"Shut up," Akira said.

"Excuse you?" Seifer said.

"Mission complete," Akira said as she walked towards the stairs, completely ignoring Seifer and the face that Zell gave her as she walked pass him.

"Mission? You guys are SeeDs?" Seifer asked.

"Level 25 baby!" Zell said with pride as he grinned. Seifer looked at Akira. Akira looked over her shoulder a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Rank A of course…," Akira replied.

"Well hell…I feel inferior," Seifer said as he chuckled. Zell continued to grin, he knew that he had one up on Seifer, for once. Akira put her hands on her hips as she stood by the stairs.

"I think Miss Long Legs over there got one up on you Chicken," Seifer said.

"You—" Zell started.

"Look Seifer," Akira started.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Seifer smirked.

"I'm gonna pretend not to hear that," Akira said and rolled her eyes. Zell scoffed, Seifer smirked.

"You... Mr. Ex-Knight-," Akira started. Seifer stiffened, '_Ex-knight'_ that word reminded him of what he did to everyone, four years ago.

"Your actions have been pardoned by the people of Balamb," Akira said. Seifer looked at her in disbelief.

"W-what?" Seifer asked confused.

"She said you can come back you doofus," Zell replied.

"Well Shit…," Seifer said and sighed while running his hand through his strawberry blond hair.

"Making me feel all special," Seifer said as he chuckled.

"Not really," Zell added.

"So you're telling me to pack my bags and go with you guys?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah! So hurry up! We don't have all day!" Zell said irately.

"You don't have to rush me, Miss Long legs over there is all of the motivation I need," Seifer said as he looked Akira up and down.

"You keep calling me that I **WILL** have to kick you with these long legs," Akira replied coldly.

"Ooo…" Seifer said as he smirked and walked pass Akira and Zell into a room.

"We'll be outside," Zell yelled as he followed Akira down the stairs. Akira took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Squall…He's coming back…but he's still the jerkass we know," Akira said into her cell phone.

"Che! You can say that again," Zell said with an irritated sigh. Akira looked at Zell and Zell at Akira.

"Squall said to suck it up,"

"H-Hey!" Zell stuttered.

"Alright…see you when we get back," Akira said and closed her phone.

* * *

"This is going to be fun," Seifer said as he threw his bag into the backseat.

"Yeah…loads of fun," Zell said sarcastically from the front seat.

"Oh please you know you missed me," Seifer said as he got into the vehicle. Akira sighed, she was already in the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you got everything?" she asked.

"I'm done with this place," Seifer said as he closed the backseat door.

"Ok," Akira replied. She started the vehicle and began to drive away from the old orphanage.

"Sooo Zelly ol-boy," Seifer started.

"**DO-NOT-CALL-ME-THAT**!" Zell said firmly. Seifer chuckled.

"Believe it or not…I actually missed you Chicken-wuss," Seifer said.

"Stop lying," Zell said irritated.

"What I can't say I missed an old buddy? Sheez you're such a hard ass," Seifer said as he leaned up towards the front seats.

"Oh blow it out of your ass," Zell retorted, Seifer laughed.

"Same as ever," Seifer chuckled. Zell scoffed, Seifer turned his attention to Akira.

"I don't remember you…who are you?" Seifer asked.

"Akira Nishidake, SeeD rank A," Akira replied.

"Hmmm….Nishidake…I don't," Seifer started.

"You don't know me…I made sure to stay away from you," Akira said.

Everyone at Balamb knew of Seifer and his Disciplinary Committee gang and the all the 'disciplinary actions' that they dished out to the students of Balamb. Seifer was the one that every girl wanted to get friendly with, his repution was well known through the Garden. Akira didn't want to be bothered with it neither did Shizuka, they were newbies from mysterious Esthar.

"Oh why is that?" Seifer asked smoothly.

"Because, you were a conceited, arrogant, annoying, womanizing—" Akira started.

"jackass," Zell finished. Seifer looked at the two, with a feigned expression of hurt.

"Talk about bashing," Seifer said.

"Oh please you knew all of that already," Zell said, Seifer chuckled confirming Zell's statement.

"I told you Akira," Zell said to her, she agreed by nodding her head.

"Wait. I do remember you Nishidake," Seifer said.

"Looks like I didn't do my job too well…damn," Akira muttered.

"You have a twin don't you?" Seifer asked.

"She's something like that," Akira replied.

"The Cherry," Seifer said and smirked.

"Cherry?" Zell asked.

"That's what he called Shizuka…until I punched him in the face," Akira said as she laughed, Seifer scoffed.

"I remember that! It was that talk of Balamb Garden for a couple of months," Zell said as he began to laugh a bit.

It happened four years ago, Akira and Shizuka transferred from the mysterious city of Esthar to Balamb Garden, to become SeeDs. The girls being "fresh meat" in the words of Seifer himself, Seifer and his committee began their harassment on the two. Seifer's nickname for Shizuka did not sit with Akira, and Akira did not care about Seifer and his committee and punched him in the face.

"Che and you ran like a little girl," Seifer added.

"I didn't run…other people feared for my life and Shizuka's so they 'hid' us," Akira said as she began to think about four years ago.

"Whatever, I think pay back is needed," Seifer added.

"You probably don't want to mess with Shizuka. She's a level 30 SeeD," Zell said with a smirk. He knew that everyone that he and Seifer knew was above him, he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Who said I was going after the Cherry? I'm going right after the source," Seifer said as he smirked at Akira.

"Oh I'm shaking in my heeled boots. I'll destroy you Almasy do not tempt me," Akira said. Seifer laughed, mocking her.

"We'll see about that—" Seifer started.

"She's from Esthar…I don't think you wanna mess with her," Zell said.

"Esthar huh?" Seifer said.

"What are you trying to say?" Akira asked.

"N-Nothing," Zell quickly replied.

"The little shit is scared of you that's what," Seifer added.

"Shut up Seifer," Zell yelled.

"Well…he shouldn't be, I don't want "Chickens" on my team," Akira said and smirked.

"Chicken? Akira I never thought—" Zell started shocked. Seifer sat back in his seat and made clucking noise.

"H-HEY!" Zell yelled

"Anyways…," Akira started. Zell huffed and sat back in his seat. Seifer got comfortable in his seat. A short period of silence filled the vehicle until Seifer spoke up

"Why did you guys come get me?" He asked. Zell looked at Akira and Akira glanced at Zell.

"What? What happened?" Seifer asked leaning towards the seats again. Zell remained silent as did Akira.

"Hey I'm talking to you id—" Seifer started

"We just wanted you to know that you were welcomed back," Zell said as he looked out his window.

"Bull," Seifer replied.

"It's somewhat true…emphasis on the **s****ome**" Zell said. Seifer scoffed.

"Squall…wants you to come back…start over-" Akira started.

"and do something good for once," Zell added Seifer was quiet.

"Is that too much?" Akira asked.

"He obviously want something," Seifer said bitterly as he looked out his window.

"Actually everyone needs you," Akira replied.

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked as he looked at the woman in the front seat.

"Are you sure?" Zell asked Akira unsure.

"Squall isn't going to be upset…him and I are buddy buddy," Akira said with a smile.

"Buddy Buddy?" Seifer muttered under his breath.

"Hahaha Rinoa told me she feels threatened by you," Zell said.

"Well she obviously feels that she's lacking in some departments," Akira said.

"Ouch. She's your cousin Akira" Zell winced.

"Low blow,"

"Hey don't change the subject…" Seifer said catching their attention.

"What the hell is going on?" Seifer yelled.

"Well...to start remnants of Adel's and Ultimecia's powers have surfaced…there's a rumor that there is a Sorceress somewhere and not to mention that there's a pro sorceress group spreading propaganda" Akira said smoothly

"What?" Seifer said in disbelief.

"What? I didn't know it was that serious! Holy shit! Why didn't Squall tell us about this?!" Zell yelled as he looked at Akira.

"Well everything wasn't solidified until recently so only a few people know about it. You're lucky I'm good friends with Squall" Akira said as she smirked at Zell.

* * *

**A/N: All the characters besides Akira and Shizuka Nishidake belongs to Squinix and we don't claim to own them. This is a group story written by a friend and I, and was posted on another account that is no longer active. This is rated M due to language and possibly risqué situations.  
**

**Also Final Fantasy VIII is not one of my favorites, but I like the characters, so I apologize if there are something that are off or spelled differently, but rest assured I research all of my material before posting! I also want to apologize for any out of character-ness!**


	2. Balamb

It was hours before the trio returned back to Balamb Garden, the ride wasn't that great if you were to ask Zell. Akira left Seifer and Zell in a room on the transport ship back to the harbors of Balamb while she did whatever she did, Akira didn't give details as to why she left. She just left. As soon as the trio walked into Balamb Garden, Zell went into a fit.

"Fucking A! I swear if I have to ride in another vehicle with Seifer by myself I **swear** I will kill him!" Zell said as he stormed off towards the café.

"Oh grow up," Seifer said as he put his hands in the pockets of his beloved well worn trench coat. Zell scoffed and flipped Seifer off as he continued to walk away.

"What did you do?" Akira asked as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't do a damn thing, that little shit hasn't grown up since I last saw him," Seifer replied.

"Right," Akira replied and quickly pulled Seifer down a hall way.

"Woah, You trying to get into my pants already sheez, "Seifer chuckled.

"Keep it or lose it Seifer," Akira said bitterly as she stopped in front of a door.

"What are you doing?" Seifer asked as he watched Akira punch in a code.

"Taking you to see Squall of course," she replied as the secret door opened. Seifer looked in to see a compact elevator, capable of fitting one person two people would be pushing it.

"That looks really small…," Seifer said and looked back at Akira. She pushed him in and followed.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Akira demanded. Seifer smirked and held his hands up.

"Yes Maa'm ," Seifer replied.

They were standing face to face, only a few inches separated them from each other, Akira leaned forward to start the elevator, the button was behind Seifer.

"Well now…" Seifer said the smirk still plastered on his face, Akira glared at him.

"I can't have you walking around Balamb Garden yet. Squall doesn't even know that you are here yet, and if the student know before he does that makes me look sloppy," Akira said.

"I guess..."

"There are somethings you should know," Akira started.

"And those are?"

"Squall has made Balamb the top Garden out of the three, he also put Quistis back in her position, and there are new instructors here now so no funny business,"

"No funny business…you sound like her," Seifer muttered. Akira ignored him and continued.

"Zell is the head of the cafeteria committee, Selphie is in charge of all the morale and entertainment events, Irvine…well Irvine is just Irvine he's the image coordinator,"

"Wow…I'm kind impressed," Seifer said as he looked down at Akira.

"Fujin and Raijin kept your disciplinary committee intact and they are the heads of that," she said as she looked up at him.

"Well …look at that I created something good," Seifer chuckled, Akira continued.

"He also sponsored projects to rebuild Trabia and Galbadia, and assisted Esthar in clearing out the monsters that flooded the area during the Lunar Cry…" Akira trailed off as she realized that they were reaching their destination.

"The little puberty boy has grown up…" Seifer muttered.

The elevator came to a slow halt, Akira waited before opening the gate.

"What-" Seifer started, Akira quickly put her hand over his mouth and looked at him.

"Listen," she whispered. Seifer looked at her irritated but then began to listen, there were voices on the other side of the door.

"_Squaalll….you always bury yourself in work and you never want to do anything with me…," a female's voice whined._

"_Sorry…you know I've been busy," Squall replied._

"Rinoa," Akira whispered, Seifer nodded in agreement. Akira slowly removed her hand from his mouth. Seifer continued to listen, it's been four years since he heard their voices, Rinoa's was still squeaky and Squall voice seemed like it became a little bit deeper.

"_You always say that…are you sure you aren't avoiding me to hang out with Akira?" _Rinoa asked.

"_You always bring her up when I can't do things with you, and besides why would it matter you and I aren't even dating," _Squall replied

"_I know but still…" _Rinoa sighed.

"_Rinoa…"_ Squall said as his tone was becoming more firm.

"Y_eah I know, Rinoa please leave I have important work to do,"_ Rinoa said as she tried her best to mock Squall's voice. A few seconds later the sound of a door closing was heard.

Akira shook her head in disappointment, Seifer glanced down at her curious to know her situation with Rinoa. Rinoa was a nice girl as far as he could remember, so Akira must have done something to cause Rinoa to dislike her.

"She doesn't like you," Seifer whispered, Akira rolled her eyes as she opened the gate. As soon as she opened the gate the door opened revealing Squall.

"Hey Squall," Akira said not surprised at all.

"Akira…" Squall replied and glanced behind her. Akira walked out from the elevator, Seifer hesitantly followed. Squall closed the door.

"Here he is. In one piece as you requested," Akira said as she stood in front of his desk, Squall walked over to his desk and looked at Seifer, Seifer looked at Squall. Akira could tell that they were locked into a mental conversation; she didn't bother to say anything.

Squall looked at Seifer with his usual stoic stare, Seifer looked back at Squall with determination. After a few moments Squall held out his hand, Seifer looked at Squall hand then back at him. Akira knew that Squall was forgiving him, a simple handshake was the closest that Seifer was ever going to get for forgiveness from Squall.

"Never thought that this…was going to happen," Seifer said as he looked at Squall.

"Things have changed," Squall replied.

* * *

"Well that went over well," Seifer shoved his hands in his pockets on the way down in the elevator. After the meeting with Squall they had take the normal elevator back to the ground floor.

"What did you expect?" Akira rolled her eyes. "Some yelling, screaming, crying and a warm hug to tie it all together?"

Seifer glared at her. "No , obviously not."

"Okay, then. What you have to worry about now is all the rest of Balamb." Akira said and crossed her arms

"Really?"

"Well, most likely. I don't know how people are going to react to you returning, that's all I'm saying." Akira shrugged

"I don't give a shit. It's not like I need to be scared or anything."

The elevator doors opened just as he finished his sentence to reveal a group of students walking by.

A girl points towards them as they get off of the elevator. "Is that…"

The groups of students stop walking to stare. Many of them begin to whisper and point. Seifer glares back at them.

_"Seifer Almasy? Is he even allowed to be here?"_

"Shiiit." Seifer clenched his teeth.

"Told you so," Akira looks over at him, and walked away.

"Where are _you_ going?" Seifer asked as he looked at the retreating woman

"It's time for food. You're a big boy, you can handle it on your own. I'm not your baby sitter." She waves her hand carelessly at him as she continued away.

"Hmph," he grunts and walks the opposite way. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

The group of students continues to talk about him as he walks away. He walks towards the Quad almost bumping into someone in pink.

"Excuse me," a female voice stated.

Seifer looks down into a pair of blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you," she states as she looks up at him.

"Quistis?"

"Didn't expect to see you back around here so soon," She shifts her hold on a pile of books that she is cradling in her arms.

"Yeah, well. I was given the okay to come back and what not," Seifer shrugs and crosses his arms.

"Well. I guess it's good to see you," she tilts her head to the side and states her response more like a question.

"Whaddya mean you guess?" He squints his eyes at her.

"Let's just say that no one really _missed_ you while you were gone."

"Are you saying that you are one of those people?"

"Your screw ups and your choices were a shock to all of us. And yes, you did cause a lot of commotion that affected all of us here back in Balamb. But we all have to move on at some point."

"Hmph."

She begins to walk away. "Just don't screw up again, we've got the rest of our lives and our duties to worry about."

Seifer only stares at her as she walks away and she disappears down a hall.

* * *

"What?" Irvine looked at Zell in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"He's back here? Since when?" Irvine asked confused.

"Since this morning, I was deployed with Akira to go get him."

"What the hell? When did Squall allow this?"

"I am not sure. But I'm sure it has something that he may be planning. You know that there may be something going on with Sorcery again and how bad that can get. Maybe he's planning ahead." Zell sighed.

"Well...It's all of a sudden...and he didn't even tell anyone,"

"No kidding I didn't even know about it til Akira said something." Zell started as he remember the ride back from the orphanage.

"I want to know what is going on." Irvine said as he leaned back into his chair.

"The best way to know would be to talk to Squall, but good luck with trying to get anything out of him lately. Ever since Cid made him Head of the SEED program, he's been strangely strict."

"Yeah…I guess I'm going to have to try my luck with Akira since she knows the most...I wish he would have told us about it though." Irvine said as he crossed his arms

* * *

"Yes, yes. I understand Sir. Did Mrs. Kramer say anything? Has there been anything going on?" Squall nods solemnly as he listens to Headmaster Cid's response.

_("She tells me she has a feeling, and these dreams. I trust her instincts considering her past experiences. In order to hear her side, I propose that we meet for a debriefing; the sooner the better. I say we should begin this week."_)

"Okay. A debriefing... This week..Yes, Sir. I will make the arrangements."

_("Thank you. You know Squall, you have really turned about to be something. You've been working hard.")_

"Oh, thank you Sir."

_("Alright. Keep me informed for the debriefing. We need to handle this as soon as possible.")_

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**A/N: We do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters! This story was originally written under the NishidakeSisters profile just a heads up!  
**


	3. Former Acquaintances

Seifer continued his exploration of the new and improved Balamb Garden, ignoring the whispers of the students as he walked passed students in the halls.

"_Just don't screw up again, we've got the rest of our lives and our duties to worry about."_

Quistis' words slightly stung as he thought of them, she was right, but things were going to be different. Squall had given him another chance to do things that were put on hold because of his 'Knight-hood'. Seifer sighed but then looked in the direction of the outdoor quad.

_"HEY! That's not right! Fix it! I has to be the way Irvine designed it!"_ A squeaky female voice yelled.

"_Calm your face sheez!_" a male voice replied. Seifer looked around and shrugged as he headed out to the quad and towards the voices.

* * *

"Look it's not that bad…,"

"Yeah it is Kyo, so fix it!" the female squeaky voice demanded. Kyo sighed heavily and began to mumble.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" Kyo grumbled.

"You were volun-told," A young man with short dark brown hair said as he walked pass with pieces of wood on his shoulders and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Makoto! No smoking!" the young woman yelled after him. Makoto dismissed her and continued walking. Kyo took his chance to retreat.

"Kyo!" the young woman yelled after him.

"Selphie you need to take a chill pill…" A female voice said behind Selphie, Selphie turned to look.

"Shizuru…how is everything going on your side?" Selphie said ignoring the taller girl's advice.

"Everything is good," Shizuru replied with a calm shrug

"Awesome. Kyo stop diddly-daddling and get back to work!" Selphie yelled at Kyo.

"Sounds like you're really busy," Seifer said as he walked over to the two girls. The girls looked at Seifer shocked and surprised.

"Seifer Almasy..." Shizuru whispered.

"Seifer? What are you doing back here?" Selphie asked surprised.

"I'm back because of Squall," Seifer replied.

"Aren't your forbidden to be in Balamb?" Shizuru asked. Seifer looked at Shizuru. Shizuru had long auburn hair, blue eyes and she was taller than Selphie, about 5'10''

"I just said I'm back because of Squall," he repeated. Shizuru looked at Seifer irritated.

"Well…I don't have time for this…what do ya want Seifer?" Selphie asked as she looked at the clipboard in her hands, blantly ignoring the feelings that were swirling around inside of her.

"What's going on here?" Seifer was looking around at the construction that was going on.

"It's for the celebration for the SeeD test coming up," Shizuru replied.

"Hn…the SeeD test…," Seifer started.

"Yeah…so I'm kinda busy cause this needs to be PERFECT!" Selphie yelled at Makoto and Kyo who were slacking.

"I'll get back to my job then," Shizuru said and promptly left, leaving Selphie and Seifer alone.

"I'll let you be," Seifer chuckled.

Selphie Timmit, the high pitched voice, short yellow dress wearing, nun-chuck wielding, hyper active Balamb student. Seifer remembered the first time he met her, during the SeeD test he took so long ago.

He smiled to himself as he walked back into the garden, the whispers and stares started again.

Selphie stopped yelling at the two young men and looked at where Seifer was just standing a few moments ago.

_"Why is Seifer back? Something must be happening...really big...,"_Selphie thought to herself.

* * *

"Um I"m not for sure about this...this seems a little salty..." Zell trailed off as he tasted a pasta sauce. Zell was currently in the kitchen of Balamb, taste testing of course.

"Alright then, we also took the time to prepare another sauce, please taste it," one of the chefs said as he offered Zell another bowl of sauce. Zell took a clean spoon from the chef and tasted the other sauce. In the cafe' Irvine and a female student were sitting at one of the Parisian tables.

"Hm...you need me to get people to help support this?" Irvine asked as he looked at the different designs for an event that were in front of him.

"Yes. I already presented it to the committee and to different classes...I think I would be able to completely gain everyone's votes if you agreed to it. I-I mean you are the the morale leader when it comes to events." the girl said confidently. Irvine looked at her, the girl blushed.

"It's actually not that bad...I'll make sure to get students motivated before the decorating starts," Irvine said and smiled. The girl seemed to melt from his smile.

"Y-Yes of course!" the girl agreed and continued to blush.

"Hey Irvine come here for a second!" Zell said as he stuck his head out from the kitchen and motioned him over.

"Can you please take this to Selphie and tell her to meet me at dinner please?" Irvine asked as he stood up, the girl nodded obediently.

"What is it Zell?" Irvine asked as he walked over to the kitchen

"I need your input on this sauce,"

"Alright alright...,"

* * *

Seifer walked into the Cafe' and noticed the immediate changes, there were several Parisian doors through out the cafe', to put it simply Balamb's cafe was modeled after a Parisian cafe'. Seifer continued to look around as he continued in.

"It seems really sweet...but i can definitely taste the cumin in it. Is this for the celebration?"

"Yeah it is...hmm I think having two different sauces would be a better choice...," Zell said to himself.

"Sounds like a good plan Zell," Irvine said as he walked out from the kitchen and stopped, Seifer stopped also.

"Well Well Well...if it isn't the cowboy...but without his hat," Seifer commented.

"What can I say? The ladies love my hair...,"Irvine said with a smirk, Seifer chuckled.

"You and your femmy long hair," Seifer scoffed.

"No one complains about it," Irvine replied smoothly.

Seifer shook his head in disagreement and crossed his arms. Seifer didn't expect to meet Irvine so quickly but he remembered that Irvine the level headed one out of the group. Irvine motioned Seifer over to the table he was sitting at a few moments ago.

"Didn't believe you were actually here...," Irvine said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well here I am," Seifer said as he also leaned back into his chair.

"That means you're the bringer of bad news...," Irvine sighed.

"What are you trying to say?" Seifer asked and frowned.

"No hard feelings...I'm just saying..." Irvine said and shrugged coolly.

"Well hell..." Seifer started but then stopped. He knew that something was going to happen Squall didn't let him come back for no reason, there was always a reason when it came to him.

"You know I'm actually surprised that you're even talking to me... I've been brushed off, scolded, gossiped about, and ignored," Seifer chuckled trying to change the atmosphere that was surrounding the two men.

"Well we are pretty busy now days...got things to do ya know?" Irvine said as he shifted.

"Obviously..." Seifer trailed off. He knew that everyone moved on from what happened years ago, leaving him in the past. Seifer felt a slight tinge of jealously shoot through him. Everyone had moved on with their lives leaving him behind.

"And it's not everyday we get to see the famous Ex- Knight here at Balamb...you're causing quite a stir," Irvine teased knowing that he hit a sore spot.

"...yeah..." Seifer trailed off.

"Anyways..." Irvine started but then stopped as he looked behind Seifer, Seifer turned around to see a girl who looked similar to Akira, but the girl had striking neon blue eyes instead of toxic lime green.

"Ahhh...Shizuka..." Irvine said as he smiled.

"Looking cute as ever," Irvine added, Shizuka smiled.

"Thanks Irvy," Shizuka replied smoothly unaffected by his smile.

Seifer took in Shizuka's image, she too was wearing her SeeD uniform, heeled boots, and her hair in a messy bun. Seifer looked at Shizuka and noticed that she was looking at him with a not-too-happy expression.

"Seifer...Almasy," Shizuka said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah...and?" Seifer asked as he turned around in his chair.

"Come with me," Shizuka said as she began to walk away. Seifer looked at Irvine, Irvine nodded, Seifer then got up and followed Shizuka. Once the two were out of the Cafe' Seifer turned and smirked at Shizuka.

"So this is how the Cherry turned out," Seifer chuckled as he walked next to Shizuka.

"It looks like you still haven't grown up," She commented coldly.

"Ouch...turned into a cold hearted bitch," Seifer commented.

Shizuka stopped walking, Seifer also stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Listen up Jackass, you better get your shit together or your arrogant ass will get into some serious trouble,"

Seifer looked at Shizuka surprised at her reaction towards him. It was obvious that Shizuka still had a grudge against him or perhaps she didn't want him back at Balamb Garden or in Balamb like everyone else. Seifer sighed heavily and ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"What are you doing? Come on," Shizuka said as she continued to walk down the hall, Seifer followed her without saying a word.

"Squall already had a room prepared for you, so all you need to do now is to get a Balamb uniform, a Balamb ID, get a physical and sign up for the SeeD test tomorrow," Shizuka started to list of the tasks that he needed to complete.

"The SeeD test..." Seifer trailed off.

"Yeah, you need to be a SeeD in order to gain clearance and for the mission,"

Seifer's mind began to wonder back to the time he first took the SeeD test and failed, Seifer sighed.

"Try to pass this time," Shizuka commented knowing his SeeD history.

"Yes your majesty," Seifer glared at Shizuka, Shizuka smirked.

"Here," Shizuka held out a set of keys. Seifer realized where they were, they were in the dormitory of Balamb.

"Here is your room. Do what I told you to do and report to Squall's office when you're done,"

"Ok...,"

"Good Bye," Shizuka said as she walked away but then stopped. Seifer had the key in the door and was about to go in when he noticed that she had stopped.

"Sorry for being...rude...but you deserved it," Shizuka said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Right..." Seifer replied. Shizuka continued out of the dormitory.

"I deserved it huh..." Seifer said to himself as he walked into his new space.

"Home Sweet Home...," Seifer said sarcastically. as he closed the door.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Seifer returned to Squall's office, it was around 6pm. Seifer knocked on the door,no reply, he knocked again.

_It's open..._

Seifer entered the office to see Squall groggily sitting in his chair, Seifer stopped in front of the desk.

"Sleeping on the job?" Seifer joked.

"It happens," Squall replied bluntly and ran a his hand through his hair.

"I'm here now...so what do you want?"

_Knock Knock_

"It's open" Squall replied as he looked groggily at the door.

Seifer turned to see who was coming in, it was the Nishidake sisters with a large package in one of the sisters arms

"Here...this thing is too heavy and not pratical,"Akira said as she held out a large package for Seifer to take.

"Trying to win me over already Akira?" Seifer teased as he took the package.

"You must want another bruised nose Almasy," Akira grinned.

"Open it,"Squall demanded. Seifer began to open the package and quickly realized what it was.

"Hyperion..." Seifer trailed off.

"You're gonna need it for the SeeD test tomorrow,"Squall said and sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"You're just full of surprises," Seifer said and smirked.

"You're welcome," Squall replied

"Thanks,"

"Make sure you pass the test tomorrow, so get some rest," Squall started.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I'll pass you don't have to worry about it," Seifer said, his confidence showing.

"Riiite...,"Akira said, Shizuka chuckled.

" No one asked you for your input," Seifer said glaring at the two girls.

"You didn't have to," Akira replied

"Listen up-" Seifer started but was cut off.

"Let's go. We don't have time for this," Shizuka said and started towards the door, Akira followed.

"Let me know if you need anything Squall," Akira said.

"Alright,"

Seifer scoffed as he watched the door closed.

"Stupid girls..." Seifer said to himself as he turned his attention back to the man in front of him and his gunblade in his hands.

"Hn," Squall said as he looked at Seifer.

"So about this mission..." Seifer started but Squall put up his hand to silence him.

"I won't tell you anything so don't ask," Squall said bluntly

"You know I'm gonna pass tomorrow so don't get your panties in a bundle. So why waste time?" Seifer replied.

"Seifer...," Squall said firmly. Seifer rolled his eyes and huffed.

"If given the chance...would you become a Sorceress' Knight again?"

"...No...I don't think that will be happening ever again," Seifer replied

"...You assume," Squall replied.

"What does that supposed to mean?"Seifer said surprised.

"Become a SeeD and I'll tell you more later. You're dismissed," Squall said as he leaned back in his chair, Seifer glared at Squall and decided it was best to leave. Even though

* * *

"Sooo much gossip," Selphie said as she looked around the Cafe'

"What do you expect? It's not everyday we get to see and Ex-Knight here in Balamb,"Irvine said.

"Ahh I guess...," Selphie replied absentmindedly

"I wish it would stop...it's annoying," Zell said as he ate his dinner, pasta not hot dogs this time.

"Don't we all,"Akira said, her attention focused on the small device in her hands.

"I just hope he stays away from me and Squall doesn't have me do any missions with him, otherwise I might punch him in the face," Shizuka said as she played with her juice box.

"Here he comes," Selphie said as she saw Seifer walk into the Cafe'. Shizuka, Akira, Irvine and Zell looked as he walked in. Seifer noticed the gang and started walking towards them.

"You jinxed us Selphie!" Zell said as he almost choked on some pasta.

"Brace for impact everyone,"Shizuka said as she crushed her now empty juice box.

"You guys...don't be like that," Irvine started. Akira looked up from the device and glanced at Seifer approaching their table. She quickly noticed a group of girls quickly approaching him.

"Ex-Knight diverted," Akira commented and went back to the device in her hands.

"Whew!" Shizuka sighed.

"That was close...I was soo ready to throw food at him," Zell said as he finished his food.

"What food? You ate all of it,"Selphie mentioned, Zell gave her a look. Akira and Irvine watched as Seifer was pulled away by a group of girls.

"Let's see...Tami, Yuko, Meilin, Dana and of course Laine," Irvine said pointing out the girls that pulled Seifer away. Akira noticed that Seifer looked at her and smirked.

"He's gonna get real big headed,"Akira said as she turned her attention elsewhere, Irvine on the other hand chuckled.

"Ugh! Those girls what do they see in him?" Shizuka asked annoyed.

"Apparently a Sex God," Rinoa said a she sat down.

"Hey Rinny," Selphie said cutely.

"Hey,"Zell said.

"Hey,"Shizuka smiled but her one happy expression turned into a look of horror when she realized what Rinoa said.

"A Sex God?" Shizuka almost yelled. Irvine laughed, Zell almost gagged.

"That Rumor is so old...though," Irvine mentioned.

"A sex God? He's really gonna get big headed,"Akira added.

"Yeah if those stupid bimbos keep at it,"Selphie said bitterly.

"Just what we needed, a big headed ex-knight sex god," Shizuka mumbled.

The group sighed in disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three of In the name of Hyne. This chapter was a little difficult to re-edit because of trying to keep character's personalities in tact. I think I did an ok job at it. Kyo, Makoto, and Shizuru are all OCs.  
**

** Kinda getting back into the normal life at Balamb, or at least trying to. The students doesn't seem to like Seifer, but then there's that group of girls that flock to him. I see him not only as a jerk-ass, but also the bad boy that girls flock to. ( I have no clue where this came from...it just happened.) **

**Squall still has sealed lips about the mission, is it really that important to be silent about it or is he just being stingy with details? In time the details will come out.**


	4. Preparation

Regardless of the bright sunlight shining through the various windows littered through the Balamb Garden, Seifer let out an exasperated yawn as we walked down the hall towards the second floor classroom.

"_I'd better pass this damn thing…"_ he thought to himself as he walked through the classroom door.

"_I hate that I have to prove myself to these stupid people-" _Seifer stopped in mid thought and also in his tracks to see Quistis sitting at the desk in the front of the room.

"Quistis?" He scrunched his face up at her annoyed.

"That's Instructor Trepe to you today." She leaned back and crossed her arms and stared back at him.

"I should have seen this coming…" Seifer muttered to himself. At least it still seemed the same as it did before.

"What does it matter? Sit down." Quistis replied.

"I thought that you resigned from your position…" Seifer asked as he casually made his way to one of the seats in the front row.

"Life has a way from bringing you back full circle. Sit down." Quistis ordered again.

He stared back at her before actually sitting down. She seemed more firm and direct with him, more than before, then again after what happened he knew that he shouldn't be too surprised.

"If you really must know, after you went on your little…journey of self discovery, things got kicked into overdrive here, even after things calmed down. Squall became Headmaster and asked me to reconsider my choice of resigning. He wanted someone who knew about preparing students to become SEEDs so that we could train more students for combat. Obviously, I took him up his offer. Satisfied now?"

"I wasn't going to be difficult. I just really wanted to know why. I'm not an asshole all the time." Seifer said and sat down

"I think everyone including myself will be the judge of that." She stood up and grabbed the exam off of the teacher's desk.

"Are you ready?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be here about to make a fool of myself." Seifer replied coolly.

"Well…" She set the exam in front of him. "You have one hour. Begin." She stared down at him for a moment, crossed her arms, and walked back over to sit at the desk.

"Hm. Here we go…" Seifer muttered to himself.

* * *

Squall stood by the window in his office when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Squall, its me, Selphie."

"Come in." He turned as she opened the door an entered.

"Good morning," she said lightly as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Good morning. What can I do for you, Selphie?" Squall greeted her and gave her his full attention, something he learned the hard way.

"Oh, Squally, I told you. Don't be so formal with me. You're still the same ole Squally to me." Selphie smiled as she approached his desk

"I would rather…" Squall trailed off.

"I know. But that's not going to change anything." She gave a cute smile as he just sighed.

"Alright well…" Squall began.

"I came because I had a question." Selphie said as she held her hands behind her back

"And that would be…?"

She bounced against the balls of her feet as she looked at him. She was thinking, Squall could tell. When she wanted to say something but didn't know how to go about saying it she would hold her hands behind her back and bounce on the balls of her feet. Squall narrowed his eyes slightly as he came to a reason she had came to his office, it was about Seifer.

"Why is Seifer back? What's going on?" Selphie asked suddenly.

He sighed because he was right, she did come to his office to ask about him.

"I cannot fully disclose this information just yet. When he passes the SEED tests, we can fully get on with the matter at hand." Squall answered.

"And if he doesn't?" She looked down at the floor for a moment.

"We will just have to go from there." Squall said simply

"Squall…" Selphie started as she looked stoically at him.

Squall just stared back at her out of slight annoyance.

"I really don't want to argue with you, Selphie. If you thought you could come persuade me to tell you—" Squall started.

"Should we be concerned?" she asked ignoring his annoyance lecture.

"I'd rather know now than to be completely thrown off like before. I would think that considering what we have been through in the past would motivate you to keep us, especially your friends and partners, informed," Selphie replied.

"Look, its not like I am trying to keep it from you. I just don't want things to get out of hand. I don't want information to leak out to Seifer so he can use whatever information he has learned against us." Squall replied.

"What is really going to change from before? What would passing the SEED test really accomplish? If there is something big going on, we need to get up, get out, and kick ass! Aren't we wasting time?" Selphie asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Last time, part of the reason he felt like he had to venture out and betray us, betray Balamb, was because he didn't pass the first time. He felt that insufficient, so incompetent that he decided that it'd just be easier to turn his back on us…I don't know how to explain it really it." Squall said as he plopped into his leather chair.

"That's the best reason you have? For him to become one of us, to feel more accepted by us so he won't go play with some other kids in another sandbox? That's not good enough Squall." Selphie replied firmly and crossed her arms.

"Selphie…" Squall warned.

"I'm sorry. But that doesn't make much sense to me. Let's just hopes that he passes. Everyone wants answers and they want them very soon. Having him here, it makes us stand on edge." Selphie said and looked away from him, a small pout on her lips.

"You don't think that I don't feel the same. Headmaster Cid, I am working it out with him. Though he made me the new Headmaster, I still look to him and this is the way he advises. This is…complicated, Selphie." Squall sighed causing Selphie to frown.

"He'd better pass." Selphie said firmly and promptly exited his office letting the door close by itself.

Squall sighed heavily, he knew that he was keeping his comrades, his friends in the dark about why Seifer was really back. He knew that he had to wait to make sure that Seifer passed the SEED test so that he could give out all the information his comrades needed, but Seifer needed to pass.

"I haven't seen her this worked up since…" Squall said quietly as he remembered the times where Selphie had gotten angry.

* * *

"Time's up." Quistis stands and walks over to Seifer and takes his test.

He shrugged and slouched back in his chair.

"The written portion of the SEED test is now completed. Meet me in the Training Center in ten minutes. You may bring your Hyperion, magic, and items. Also, make sure that your summoning shard is properly equipped—"

"You act like I don't know what to do; or how to fight."

"I am merely fulfilling my role as Instructor. That's all." Quistis replied bluntly.

"I guess." Seifer replied bluntly.

"Ten minutes." She walked out of the classroom letting the door close by itself.

Seifer grumbled. "I'm starting to get the feeling that no one has any faith in me…"

* * *

"So we won't really know anything until he passes? Why the hell do we have to wait on him? What if he doesn't pass?" Zell grumbled.

"I don't know. That's just what Squall said," Selphie titled her head and crossed her arms behind her back.

"I was almost angry." Selphie sighed.

"You, angry?" Zell looked up her surprised.

"Well, yeah. I mean a lot happened all those years ago." Selphie replied

"A lot _did_ happen." Shizuka walks up to them as they turn to look at her.

"Shizu…" Zell looked at her with curiosity.

"I usually don't like to treat someone badly, but with him, now that he's back I can't help –" Shizuka sighed and shook her head as if pushing a thought from her mind.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Obviously Squall has something big to tell us. We just have to grin an bare it once we know what is going on…" Shizuka replied.

"I guess you're right." Selphie agreed.

"Still sucks…" Zell looked downward at his lap.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Quistis crossed her arms with her whip sling over her shoulder.

"Why do you keep asking me?" Seifer made a face.

"Let's just do this." Seifer replied as they walked into the training center.

"I don't suppose that I need to tell you what you are being evaluated on."

"Not at all." Seifer replied bitterly

"Let's get to it then." Quistis replied.

* * *

**A/N: Trying to get back into the Final Fantasy VIII mood, it's difficult when one person hasn't completed the game. Yikes  
**

**Seifer is taking the test finally, and everyone is on edge because Squall is keeping his lips tightly zipped. Selphie doesn't like it, no one likes it. As of right now they have to be prepared for what comes when Seifer passes.  
**


	5. Results

"So you really think the d-bag will pass?" Akira asked Squall.

Akira was currently lounging on one of the small sofas in Squall's office. Her legs dangled from the arm of the sofa as her back was on the cushions. She was in casual wear that consisted of a black T-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, plain sneakers and of course her most prized piece of jewelry, her white choker. Squall looked up from the papers that were scattered on his desk.

"He has to. If he doesn't things won't move as fast as they should be," Squall replied. Akira sighed heavily.

"Besides…if he doesn't pass that means he hasn't changed at all…,"

"Great, this mission does really rely on him…why?" Akira asked.

"He has experience,"

"Really or are you just saying that?" Akira asked as she narrowed her eyes at Squall. A small smirk appeared on Squall's lips.

"Stop messing around Squally," Akira pouted.

"In due time Aki," Squall replied and looked back at the papers on his desk. Akira sighed again.

* * *

"That bastard better pass the damn test," Zell said as he sat next to Irvine in the outdoor quad.

"Calm down tiger…you're just as anxious as Selp," Irvine replied. Zell looked at Irvine who currently had his cowboy hat over his face, Zell could tell that he had a smirk plastered on his face. Zell huffed.

"We'll know if Seifer passes after he gets back. Quistis will tell us,"

"Yeah yeah I know," Zell said and laid back on the grass as the older man next to him was doing.

"Do you really think that there's another sorceress out there?" Zell asked.

"Dunno…but we'll find out soon enough…" Irvine replied.

"Hm…" Zell started but then began thinking about what Squall had in store for them.

"You know they gave him a summoning shard right?" Zell said trying to start up a conversation, mostly trying to keep Irvine awake.

"They what?" Irvine said as he lifted his hat from his face.

"Yeah they gave him a shard,"

"Well I'll be damned…haha trying to equip him to the way he was. Let me guess…a shard of Ifrit?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah," Zell replied. Irvine chuckled as he put his hat back over his face.

"Back to the way he was….," Irvine said again.

"Fire wielding conceited arrogant jack ass," Zell snorted.

* * *

"Four sorceress' are needed for this…there are currently two," A person in a red hooded cloak said as he stepped out of a dark portal.

"Rumors are that there is one located in Balamb…the other one somewhere on the island of Centra," a man in a black hooded cloaked said as they turned to look at the red cloaked person.

"As for the other two sorceress'?"

"We can find candidates. Since there is one located in Balamb...candidates will be chosen from there,"

* * *

"This is sooo nerve wrecking!" Selphie said as she put her hands on her hips.

"How freakin' long is it gonna take him to get another summoning shard piece?"

A summoning shard is a piece of the crystallized guardian force, the shard only has a small amount of the guardian's force power imbued in it. Combining all the shards together gives the wearer the ability to summon the specific guardian to use their awesome powers. After the events of four years ago the guardian force became crystallized and vanished leaving shards behind.

"Depends on how much skill he's lacking," Xu replied.

"Which is probably a lot," Shizuka replied.

"Don't doubt him yet Shizuka. He's done pretty well on the writing test," Xu replied as she looked at Seifer's test.

Shizuka and Selphie were currently in Xu's and Quistis' shared office, poking at Xu to tell them about the upcoming mission.

"May be a little too late," Shizuka said. Xu glanced at Shizuka, then at Selphie.

"Why is this mission heavily depending on Seifer? It's not like he has the ultimate power of ass kicking hidden in him," Selphie said as she looked at Shizuka, Shizuka shrugged her shoulders.

"That's a question for Squall," Xu replied.

"Speaking of Squall let's go visit him and pry some more information from him," Shizuka said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Selphie said as she grabbed Shizuka's wrist and pulled her from Xu's and Quistis' shared office.

* * *

"A mission straight from Esthar…," Zell said as he sat in one of the chairs in Squall's office. Irvine was sitting on the sofa with Akira; Akira had her legs stretched over Irvine's lap. Rinoa was looking out the large window behind Squall's desk.

"That sounds pretty big if it's coming from Esthar…I mean they can pretty much handle anything right?" Zell added.

"Yeah…but they know when to call when they need help," Rinoa added.

"Definitely," Akira added.

"Tell us more, "Irvine prodded Squall. Squall's eye twitched as he realized that his office became a gathering point for his 'friends' keeping him from his work.

"You guys…" Squall started but was cut short by knocks at his office door. Selphie opened the door, Xu walked in.

"Squall Sir, I have the results," Xu said as she walked to his desk. The young adults quickly surrounded the young woman.

"Um…" Xu said becoming nervous as they had her surrounded.

"Relax everyone." Squall demanded causing some of the group to disperse to where they came from.

"Quistis notified me that she and Seifer has obtained a shard of the guardian force, Ifrit, and are on their way back to the garden," Xu replied as she regained her cool.

"I see," Squall replied.

"He passed," Irvine smirked.

"About damn time!" Selphie yelled.

"Tell him to get his ass back here pronto!" Zell yelled.

"We should celebrate for him," Rinoa said with a smile.

"Celebrate for him? He should have passed the first time," Akira said. Rinoa glared at Akira.

"No one asked for your opinion," Rinoa said.

"Didn't have to," Akira replied.

"Calm down you two," Shizuka said breaking up a small fight between the two girls, which they seemed to get into frequently.

"So we finally get to know why the hell is so damn important," Zell muttered.

"All we do now is wait for him to get back," Selphie said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Seifer Almasy walked into Squall's office with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Squall leaned back in his chair as the others watched the two.

"So I'm a SeeD now," Seifer said with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"You should have passed the first time," Squall replied with a small smirk of his own. Seifer scoffed he knew that Squall would bring that up, he should of expected it.

"Way to shit on my parade Leonheart," Seifer said bitterly.

"It had to happen sooner or later. I just beat the rest of them to it," Squall said as he motioned towards the other SeeD cadets sitting around his office.

"Sure,"

"Ok Squall spill it! What is this mission all about?" Selphie asked as she walked up to Squall's desk ignoring Seifer.

"Yeah," Zell chimed in.

"Calm down. There's no need to get all worked up about this," Squall replied as he stood up. All the SeeD cadets turn their attention to Squall.

"Our mission came directly from the head of the state from Esthar, so this mission needs to be done as quietly as possible," Squall said, his voice firm.

"This sounds fun already," Irvine said from the small sofa. Squall glanced at Irvine and Akira who were sitting on the sofa. Akira held up her hands as in 'she had nothing to do with it'

"Get on with it," Selphie said, her patience lacking at the moment.

"There is another sorceress floating around the continents…her name is unknown but there have been witnesses to her powers," Squall continued.

"Because of the events of four years ago Esthar is taking precautions on this situation by wanting to locate her and to find out her motives,"

"And what was the point of bringing me back? You all seem to be strong enough," Seifer said as he crossed his arms.

"That—" Squall started but was cut off by the phone ringing. Squall answered.

"Hello? Miss Edea you're just in time…," Squall said and switched the phone to speaker.

"Edea?" Everyone in the room whispered confused.

"_Hello everyone," _a soft feminine voice echoed through the office.

"_I'm sure you've heard the mission from Squall already…," _Edea started.

"What do I have to do with this?" Seifer asked.

"_Seifer…the reason we brought you back to Balamb again is to help the SeeDs on this mission. Because of your past experience with Ultimecia. You have a unique ability that no one has," _Edea said calmly.

"…" Seifer remained silent and continued to listen.

"What ability could he have that would help us with this Miss Edea?" Selphie asked obviously not buying it.

"_I know it isn't very strong at the moment but…Seifer can feel the presence of sorceress' powers…,"_Edea replied. All the cadets looked at Seifer.

"Don't give me those looks. I haven't felt anything," Seifer replied trying to ignore the uncomfortable stares he was getting. Yes he did like attention but this type of attention was something he would rather be without.

"_Like I said…it's not that strong at the moment…but if you continue to reach out. It'll grow,"_

"Are you sure about this? If he can't even use it then what's the point?" Zell asked as he studied Seifer. Seifer glared at the shorter blond, Zell in return glared back.

"_He can use it. He chooses to ignore the feeling," _Edea replied.

"I told you I haven't felt anything," Seifer replied.

"_Try Seifer…this is really important. Finding the location of this sorceress might prevent another event like four years ago from happening again…,"_

Seifer shifted his weight to his other leg. He could help prevent something that years ago he helped cause, everyone depended on him to help their cause.

"_Well shit…"_ Seifer thought to himself.

"So we have to rely on this jerk to help us find her?" Selphie asked displeased. Squall nodded in return.

"I suppose I was hoping for too much…,"Squall added.

"Excuse me for not meeting your standards your majesty," Seifer said bitterly.

"Well…in the meantime what do we do now?" Shizuka asked.

"_I recently had a dream…I know that the sorceress was present in my dream…I would start at Galbadia Garden," _Edea replied.

"Galbadia Garden huh," Irvine said quietly.

"_Be careful on your journey to Galbadia,"_

"Thank you. We will," Squall replied and took Edea off of speaker.

"So you just aren't some useless low level SeeD," Akira said as she sat down on the edge of Squall's desk earning a displeased look from Rinoa.

"Just you wait I'll be at the top ranks like everyone else and I'll kick your ass," Seifer replied with a smirk.

"Suuure," Akira replied with a smug look. Selphie nudged Seifer catching his attention.

"You better learn to use this so called "special ability" and use it well," Selphie threatened Seifer.

"If you're trying to threaten me you're just gonna make me laugh at you," Seifer chuckled.

"Hush up," Selphie pouted.

"Rude…," Shizuka said. Seifer shot a glare at her, Shizuka smirked.

"I understand. Thank you Edea," Squall said and hung up the phone. Squall turned to the SeeD cadets.

"Briefing is tomorrow at 1200 hours. Be ready," Squall said. The cadets nodded.

"In the meantime let's celebrate!" Rinoa said excitedly.

"Wha?" Zell asked confused.

"Celebrating sounds like fun," Irvine smirked.

"Does that mean booze?" Selphie asked.

"You know it Selp," Irvine replied.

"Party at Akira's," Rinoa added.

"What?"

"Sounds like a plan," Shizuka said with a smile.

"Squall are you going?"

"Sure. Why not," Squall said with a smirk.

"You're invited to an exclusive party with the higher ups," Rinoa said to Seifer with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Why at my place?" Akira asked irritated.

"Because your place is the biggest," Irvine said as he put his hand on top of Akira's head, Akira pouted. Irvine's 6"0' stature towered over the 5''3' Akira and he would remind her of this by petting her.

"Watch it Irvy," Akira frowned, Irvine gave Akira one of his heart melting smiles only causing the woman to look at him suspiciously.

"Party at Aki's woot woot!" Zell said as he fist pumped.

* * *

**A/N: Seifer passed the test! Now what's gonna happen?  
**


End file.
